Minha noite com vc
by 2191Little Angel - chan
Summary: Como reagiria ao descobrir que era correspondido esse tempo todo? Eles se amam, mais seram capazes de passar de uma amizade. Meu 1º Hentai.


_/Eu não quero sair da faculdade virgem./_

_/Eu não quis dizer isso Inu./_

_/Eu sinto algo por vc./_

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0 **

/Vc foi uma ótima companhia no baile Inu/--_disse uma garota sendo guiada pela cintura por um hanyou de cabelos prateados, olhos dourados e orelhas de cachorro kawaii no topo da cabeça, realmente muito bonito e em plena forma com seus 20 anos e terminando a faculdade de administração._

_Mais ela não ficava atrás com seus cabelos pretos ondulados, olhos azuis esverdeados, seios, nádega e coxas fartas e 19 anos terminando a faculdade também de administração_.

/Obrigado eu sei que sou irresistível/--_disse o hanyou convencido._

/Pode parando com isso Inuyasha/--_disse a garota batendo de leve no braço dele que a soltou._

/Opa!! Ta legal já parei, mais diz ai que é verdade é né?/--_este vestia um smoking todo desarrumado e a blusa social branca com os três primeiros botões abertos._

_Olhando para a garota a sua frente um pouco mais baixa que ele por causa do salto, esta vestia um vestido que batia na metade de suas coxas e de alças com um decote mostrando o vale dos seios na cor preta e seus cabelos normalmente soltos estão presos em um coque frouxo._

/Vc não se cansa né?/--_disse a menina após um suspiro e seguiu o caminho para seu quarto, quer dizer ia se não tivesse sido segurada pelo pulso._

/Vc sabe que eu to brincando né Kagome?/--_disse ele olhando nos olhos, ah se ele soubesse o que causa nela._

_Isso mesmo ela era e é apaixonada por ele por seu amigo de infância o qual sabe de todos os seus segredos_ (ao menos quase todos) _e seu protetor._

_Pois por causa dele mesmo que não o amasse não conseguiria um namorado, pois a defendia a todo custo de todo e qualquer garoto essa lembrança a fez sorri coisa que não passou despercebida pelo hanyou a sua frente. _

/Por que esta rindo?/--_ele perguntou surpreso pela reação dela._

/Estava lembrando algumas coisas da nossa infância./--_ela alargou o seu sorriso e fazendo o hanyou sorrir tbm._ --/Fazíamos muitas trapalhadas juntos e tbm... /--_ela corou e parou de falar, ele tbm corou sabendo o que ela tinha se lembrado._

Flashback

/O que foi Inu?/--_a garotinha de cabelos pretos entrou no quarto do hanyou que se encontrava deitado na sua cama e não fez a mínima questão de se levantar ou responder continuou com os olhos fechados._

_A menina de 11 anos se aproximou e subiu na cama ficando de joelhos e se inclinando sobre o garoto que continuou sem se mexer e então viu que o garoto tinha fones de ouvido por isso não a ouvira._

/Inu?/--_disse a menina ao garoto de 12 anos após tirar os fones de seus ouvidos, esta ao abri os olhos se assusta com a proximidade deles._

/Kagome?/--_a menina ao ouvir seu nome parece acorda de seu transe e se senta nos seus pés_ **[lembrando que ela esta ajoelhada, ok?** _com a respiração um pouco rápida e abaixou a cabeça._

/O que faz aqui Kagome?/--_perguntou se sentando e ficando frente a frente com ela._

/Sua mãe me ligou disse que houve algo e que vc não queria sair do quarto e me pediu para ver o que era e aqui estou./--_disse ela bem baixo mais sabia que ele ouviria._

/Kagome?/--_ele sussurrou se aproximando._

/Sim?/--_ela perguntou olhando-o nos olhos._

/Vc se apaixonaria por mim?/--_a pergunta do garoto a pegou de surpresa e ela responderia sim se sua voz não tivesse sumido._

/E-e-e-eu... /--_não pode terminar de responder, pois teve seus lábios tomados pelo hanyou a sua frente um simples toque de lábios que a deixou surpresa e por um momento sem reação_ **[eu tbm ficaria sem reação se fosse ela**.

_Sentiu a mão quente do hanyou em sua nuca em um pedido para aprofundar o beijo, Kagome entreabriu os lábios e Inuyasha aprofundou o beijo, era o 1º beijo dos dois e esse foi inesperado._

Fim do Flashback

/Kagome?/

/Hum./--_ela fez para mostra que estava acordada já que se encontrava deitada, enquanto Inuyasha tirava o smoking e ficava só de calça e blusa social._

/Se for ficar na minha cama que pelo menos tire as sandálias./--_ele disse se deitando ao lado dela que abriu os olhos._

/Ta bom, tira pra mim Inu?/--_disse fazendo com que ele a olhasse chocado pelo pedido._

/To com cara de empregado?/

/Por favor/--_olho-o com olhos pidões_.

/Ta, ta bom mais não se acostume, certo?/--_disse enquanto se levantava e a via sentar na beirada da cama._

/Certo./--_ela respondeu sorrindo._

_Ele se ajoelhou a sua frente e com cuidado pegou um de seus pés_ **[que fofo nesse fic o Inu sabe ser realmente delicado** _e tirou a sandália e o mesmo fez com o outro pé._

/Sabe Inu.../--_ela começou a dizer lhe chamando a atenção._/Eu não quero sair da faculdade virgem./--_viu ele quase cair pra traz ao ouvir aquilo._

/E o que lhe impedi de fazer isso?/--_Inuyasha perguntou sem olhá-la sentando ao seu lado, sim ele ficou triste por saber que quando saísse dali não ficariam tanto tempo juntos ou ate seguiriam caminhos diferentes, mais o mais importante é que ele a amava por isso aos doze anos a beijou e tinha medo de perdê-la._

_Neste momento estava se torturando por nunca ter tido coragem suficiente para se declarar._

/Em primeiro lugar vc./--_ela disse em tom de deboche olhando pra ele._ --/E segundo não queria que fosse com qualquer um, queria que fosse algo especial./--_disse mais seria e sem encará-lo._

/Então quer dizer que se não fosse por mim vc já não seria mais virgem?/--_ele disse olhando-a num misto de tristeza e raiva._

/Eu não quis dizer isso Inu./--_disse também o encarando._

/Então quis dizer o que?/

/Eu sinto algo por vc./--_disse e viu que o que disse o deixou surpreso._ --/quando éramos crianças achava se amor de irmão e quando me beijou eu já sabia que o amava e teria lhe dito isso se na hora não me faltasse a voz./--_ela parou de falar esperando que ele falasse algo o que não aconteceu._ --/Eu te amo Inu e já não tenho mais duvidas disso./

_Ele não sabia o que fazer_ [tbm depois da declaração dela, ela tbm foi bem direta ;p_parou de pensar quando sentiu algo que não o agradava o cheiro das lágrimas de Kagome._

_Virou-se para ela e segurou-lhe o queixo para que ela o fitasse e viu que ela não se arrependia do que tinha dito e nem que era mentira, pois ela nunca mentiria pra ele _**[momento meloso**.

/Vc não vai dizer nada?/--_perguntou receosa quanto à resposta dele._

/Não./--_sentiu o corpo dela ficar tenso._ --/Eu prefiro mostra./--_não deu tempo dela raciocinar o que ele quis dizer com aquilo e a beijou um beijo que lhe mostrava que ele sentia o mesmo entreabriu os lábios quase que instantaneamente permitindo-o aprofundar o beijo e começou a empurrá-la levemente contra o colchão, ela simplesmente se deixou levar, logo se encontrava deitada no colchão sentido o peso de Inuyasha sobre si fazendo com que soltasse um pequeno gemido contra os lábios do hanyou._

_Gemeu novamente em protesto quando sentiu que ele começava a se afastar, ele sorriu e lhe acariciou a face para tranqüilizá-la, beijo-lhe a testa e sussurrou em seu ouvido._

/Só vou trancar a porta,/--_se levantou e viu-a ficar sentada em cima dos pés_ **[como da primeira vez que ele a beijou** _se lembrou que ela estava assim quando se beijaram pela primeira vez e isso lhe fez sorrir._

/Por que esta rindo? Posso saber?/--_ela perguntou._

/Eu te amo sabia?/--_ele disse como se fosse à coisa mais normal do mundo e isso a deixou muito feliz_ [eu imagino.

/Vc ta dizendo né? Então eu acho que sei./--_disse ela sorrindo vendo-o vir em sua direção. _**[nunca escrevi um hentai por isso se não ficar bom não me culpem.**

_**Ele se aproximou como um felino com um sorriso misterioso nos lábios causando arrepios em Kagome, quando estava frente a frente com ela a puxou pela cintura fazendo-a colocar as mãos espalmadas no seu peitoral e lhe beijou e logo aprofundou o beijo e Kagome enlaçou seu pescoço o puxando para mais perto e o fazendo gemer contra seus lábios.**_

_**Sentiu as mãos de Inuyasha descer até suas coxas as puxando e literalmente derrubando-a deitada no colchão, sorriu e deitou-se sobre ela para beijá-la novamente.**_

_**Kagome tirou as mãos da nunca dele e as desceu para começar a abrir os botões de sua camisa, ao notar isso Inuyasha separou seus lábios e sussurrou em seu ouvido.**_

**/É isso que vc quer?/--**_**sua voz estava rouca e lhe causou vários arrepios e a fazendo arquear o corpo contra o dele enquanto ouvia um "humrum" vindo dela e começou a trilhar beijos por seu pescoço a fazendo soltar gemidos baixos e sussurrar seu nome, estava amando as coisas que podia provocar nela.**_

_**Ela podia sentir o quanto ele já estava excitado quando acabou de desabotoar a camisa dela trocou as posições ficando por cima em um movimento rápido e inesperado, sorriu ao ver a cara de surpresa dele e o beijou, mais não por muito tempo logo distribua beijos e mordidinhas no pescoço dele que gemia por sentir a boca dela em sua pele.**_

_**Ela foi descendo as mãos e os beijos até suas mãos encontrarem sua calça e começar a abri-la e tirou-a deixando-o só de cueca e a camisa aberta o ato de tirar-lhe a calça o fez levantar e fazer os dois ficarem sentados.**_

_**Volto a beijá-la e desceu suas mãos passando por sua nádega apertando-a e descendo um pouco mais até a barra do vestido, interropeu o beijo e começou a subir o vestido lentamente deixando-a só de calcinha.**_

**/Sempre soube que vc não precisava usar sutiã./--**_**disse sorrindo malicioso admirando o corpo dela fazendo-a corar. **_**--/Vc sempre foi tão linda./--**_**puxou para perto de si e a beijou novamente, era tão bom sentir a pele dela junto a sua.**_

_**Tirou as mãos de sua cintura quando a sentiu começa a baixar a sua camisa, após isso se deitou e inverteu as posições, desceu seus beijos para o pescoço, ombro e chegou aos seus seios dando uma atenção especial a eles e lhe arrancando mais gemidos, mais não pode controlar um gemido alto sair de sua boca quando sentiu as mãos quentes dela em suas orelhas.**_

**/Pesei que não gostasse Inu./--**_**ele levantou a cabeça para encará-la vendo-a sorrir zombeteira por ter descoberto seu ponto fraco devolveu o sorriso e voltou a trilhar os beijos de onde parou.**_** --/Inu.../--**_**gemeu enquanto sentia sua calcinha sendo tirada, ele voltou a beijá-la enquanto sua mão passeava pelo corpo dela até chegar no seu ponto intimo e começar a massageá-la a fazendo gemer mais alto.**_

_**Depois de um tempo sentiu o corpo dela estremecer e soube que ela tinha atingido o orgasmo, ela logo inverteu as posições e tirou a única peça que faltava e beijou, ele por sua vez não a deixou fazer mais nada invertendo as posições novamente e se colocando entre suas pernas a sentindo ficar um pouco tensa**_

**/Não se preocupe não vou te machucar./--**_**disse acariciando sua face e sentido-a relaxar novamente em seus braços.**_

**/Eu sei./--**_**beijo ele e logo sentiu que ele estava começando a penetração. Então logo sentiu uma dor forte mais não pode gritar, pois estava com a boca ocupada, então ele sentia ela se aperta contra si tornando mais difícil se controlar.**_

_**Começou a se movimentar lentamente e logo a ouviu gemer de prazer enquanto voltava a acariciar suas orelhas o fazendo gemer também e logo o fazendo perde o controle e começando a dar entocadas mais fortes e rápidas e ela o acompanhava nesse ritmo deixando tudo mais gostoso.**_

_**Quando sentia que o orgasmo estava próximo a colocou por cima para que acabasse o que começou, segurando em sua cintura controlou os movimentos dela e logo atingiram o clímax e a fazendo cair sobre si com a respiração ofegante.**_

_Ainda estavam ofegantes quando Kagome saiu de cima de Inuyasha e deitou ao seu lado apoiando a cabeça no seu peito que a puxou pela cintura e colocou sua outra mão sobre a dela sobre seu peito. _

/Eu te amo./--_disse olhando-o nos olhos_

/Eu também./--_disse dando-lhe um selinho e um beijo na testa, logo foram vencidos pelo cansaço e dormiram nos braços um do outro._

_Bom o que ouve com eles depois daquela noite acho que isso já é outra história___

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Deixei o final assim, pois talvez de para continuar.

Ai possa colocar mais alguns outros personagens do anime

Dêem sua opinião

Por favor.


End file.
